1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to key holders and the like and specifically to key holders having a main body portion including a channel therein in which any of a plurality of indicia bearing slide members may be selectively received in order to alter the display characteristics of the holder and wherein such slide elements are retained in secured engagement with the main portion of the holder by separate mechanical locking means such as a threaded locking member.
2. History of the Prior Art
There are numerous key holders for use in supporting keys and the like. Such key holders provide a broad base or support from which the keys or similar elements may be suspended and thereby provide a means for more easily manipulating the keys when placing them in or withdrawing them from a user's pocket. The key holders also have utility in providing a means for identifying the key as belonging to a particular person or establishment. In this regard, many key holders have various indicia printed thereon to indicate the ownership or other information relating to the specific key.
In some prior art key holders, the indicia may be placed directly on the main body of the key holder by stamping letters or symbols on the face of a plastic metal or leather material. Such key holders have the disadvantage that they are specifically constructed for use in identifying only a particular key or similar element.
In other types of key holders, transparent housings are provided in which various card carrying indicia may be inserted and retained. These card carrying type key holders permit the information carried by the key holder to be selectively changed so that the key holder is not restricted for use with a particular set of keys or other items. In many of the key holders using a slidable card carrying indicia, the key holder is subject to a heat process after the indicia has been placed therein to seal the card element and prevent its withdrawal. In other key elements, the card element is simply inserted within an elongated groove or opening within the key holder and is therefore subject to becoming dislodged or accidently removed therefrom.
Still other prior art key holders have been manufactured using sectionalized body portions which are pivotally joined and may include integrally formed locking portions. Such sectionalized key holders are not only more complicated in construction but the pivotal elements which are often constructed of a plastic material can become worn over time causing the key holder to fail at the point of the pivot movement between the parts. Furthermore, the locking elements of such sectionalized key holders are often provided by means of small enlargements or frictional locking tab portions provided on one element which are engaged within a recess on a separate portion. Such interlocking elements are frequently subject to wear over a period of time and may be separated from one another by the application of manual pressure being exerted between the component parts.
Therefore, with prior art key holders, it is not possible to freely exchange the indicia carried by the key holder in order to provide either personalized identification of the key holder or to otherwise change the indicia to create a different visual display or alter some advertising material or other statement while simultaneously providing means for securely retaining such changeable indicia within the key holder.